


Alter Ego

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol harus memilih Myungsoo atau sisi gelap Myungsoo. Dan masa lalu yg berkaitan dengan nya terungkap sanggupkah Sungyeol menghadapi kenyataan. <br/>Nam woohyun sang psikiater lah yg mengubur ingatan kelam Sungyeol dan sekrang ia harus mengubur sisi gelap Myungsoo untuk melindungi Sungyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter Ego

Title : Alter Ego  
Cast : Myungyeol and Infinite member  
Genre : yaoi/romance/angst  
OoooooooooOoooooooooOoooooO

Sungyeol tidak percaya dirinya menjadi sekretaris dari pengusaha kaya dan muda. Dia baru saja lulus kuliah dan mendadak mendapat tawaran dari kampusnya untuk bekerja di perusahaan itu. Sungyeol berdiri di depan pintu CEO yg katanya masih muda dan tampan, dan tentu saja di sangat gugup.  
"Kau bisa Lee Sungyeol" Sungyeol memantapkan hati. Ia mengetuk pintu itu dua kali lalu membukanya.  
Sosok namja tampan duduk di kursinya sambil membaca berkas berkas kantor. Sungyeol berdeham"Kim Myungsoo-ssi"  
Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol yg ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum manis menampilkan lesung pipinya "duduklah Lee Sungyeol-ssi"  
Myungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan berpindah duduk di sofa khusus untuk tamu "kau sekretaris ku yg baru, ku harap kau bisa membantuku"  
Sungyeol mengangguk, ia terpesona dengan sosok Kim Myungsoo di hadapannya yg ramah dan lembut. Tanpa ia sadari ada sosok yg bersembunyi di sudut kegelapan mengawasi nya dan Myungsoo. Menunggu waktu yg tepat untuk menjadikan Sungyeol menjadi milik nya, membuat sang empunya tertidur dan mengambil alih semuanya  
"Saya akan berusaha"  
Setelah Sungyeol pergi, Myungsoo mendesah lega karna apa yg ia rencanakan untuk masa depan Sungyeol sedikit lagi berhasil. Ini bentuk salah satu pertanggungjawaban Myungsoo atas apa yg terjadi di masa lalu Sungyeol yg berhubungan dengan nya dan ia bersyukur Sungyeol tidak mengenalinya. Selama ini Myungsoo selalu mengawasi Sungyeol dari jauh layaknya sasaeng fans,dan sekarang ia tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi.  
.  
Sungyeol berdiri di depan Rumah sakit,ia mendesah sebentar dan melangkah masuk menuju salah satu ruangan dokter.

Tok tok  
"Masuk"

Cklek

Wajah Sungyeol berubah ceria ketika bertemu dengan sang dokter. "Woohyun-ssi"  
Woohyun mengernyit dan kemudian tersenyum "bagaimana hari mu Sungyeol-ah?"  
"Lebih baik dan itu berkat mu"  
Woohyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk nya "aku?"  
Sungyeol mengangguk "kau selalu memberiku semangat, kau sahabat ku paling berharga"  
Woohyun tersenyum tipis mendengar kata sahabat keluar dari mulut Sungyeol. Selama ini Woohyun yg membantu pengobatan Sungyeol menghilangkan kenangan buruk yg menimpanya di masa lalu dan kenangan buruk itu dikubur rapat rapat. Woohyun melakukan segala acara agar Sungyeol kembali normal dan apa yg ia lakukan berhasil,sekarang Sungyeol sudah bisa tersenyum dan hidup layaknya manusia normal tanpa ada rasa ketakutan. Woohyun sendiri seorang psikiater yg bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di seoul.  
"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yg terjadi padamu hari ini?"  
Sungyeol menceritakan bagaimana ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris pengusaha muda dan betapa sibuk nya ia. Woohyun sesekali tersenyum mendengar Sungyeol yg semangat bercerita sampai pada akhirnya ia bercerita tentang Kim Myungsoo. "Dia sangat baik pada ku,ramah dan sopan tapi kadang ia bersikap dingin dan tatapan matanya seolah olah ingin membunuh siapa saja yg mengganggu nya"  
Woohyun melepas jas dokter nya dan menggantungkannya di tembok "mungkin ia lelah Yeol, wajar jika seperti itu. Dia mewarisi seluruh kekayaan di usia muda waktunya dihabiskan di meja kantor"  
"Lalu apa yg harus aku lakukan?"  
"Hibur dengan cara mu sendiri" Woohyun menarik lengan Sungyeol agar berdiri "nah ayo pulang ini sudah malam"  
Sungyeol meraih lengan Woohyun dan menggandengnya "okey.. !" Serunya semangat. Bagi Sungyeol,Woohyun adalah segala galanya,hanya Woohyun yg ia punya ia sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak ingat dengan keluarga nya yg lain. Saat ia bangun yg ia lihat adalah Woohyun,dan mereka tinggal 1 apartement.  
.  
Sungyeol menaruh dokument dokument di meja Myungsoo. Namja cantik itu menatap Myungsoo yg masih serius membaca laporan laporan "anu.. Myungsoo-ssi?ehm... Apa kau pernah ke taman hiburan?"  
Myungsoo yg tadi masih fokus berlaih menatap Sungyeol.

'Deg'

Saat ini atasannya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yg bagus, Sungyeol merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan atasannya yg menatap nya dingin. Myungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadap Sungyeol,jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa centi "taman hiburan? Untuk apa? Kau sendiri sudah merupakan hiburan untuk ku"  
Sungyeol melangkah mundur saat Myungsoo terus maju sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karena terbentur tembok  
"Ap..apa yg kau lakukan Myungsoo-ssi?"  
Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya, makin membuat Sungyeol ketakutan. Sekelebat memori melintas di kepala Sungyeol, seolah ia pernah mengalami hal yg sama.  
"Myungsoo? Namja lemah itu tidak pantas hidup"  
Sungyeol bingung "apa maksud mu? Kau Myungsoo-ssi"  
Myungsoo mencengkram lengan Sungyeol dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan satu lagi menarik dagu Sungyeol agar menatapnya "aku bukan Myungsoo aku adalah L dan kau adalah milik ku"  
"Apa?!"

See u on next chapter


End file.
